The present invention relates generally to a coin processing system and, more particularly, to a system where coins from two different currencies are placed into a coin loader which sorts the coins into the two currencies and transfers the sorted coins into two separate coin sorting machines which counts the coins and provides the total value for each currency.
In many regions of the world, coins from two different currencies are in circulation. For example, in many cities which are located on the border between two countries, consumers typically have in their possession coins from each country. Often, retailers will accept either currency from consumers in exchange for goods or services. Consequently, the coins from the different countries are often mixed together by retailers which forces the retailer to sort the coins into the two currencies before determining their value.
Coin sorters have been used for a number of years. However, these coin sorters often sort coins based on the diameters of the coins. Because two coins for two currencies may have substantially the same diameter, a typical coin sorter which sorts coins based on the diameters of the coins would not be able to accurately sort the coins since the coins having the same diameters would be sorted into the same coin receptacle. Moreover, most sorters which sort coins based on the diameters of the coins do not have the capability of sorting a large number of denominations. For example, the coin set of one country may have six coins while the coin set of the other country may have eight coins which would require the sorting of fourteen different coins.
Thus, a need exists for a coin processing system which first sorts the mixed batch of coins into the two currencies (i.e. the coin set for Country A and the coin set for Country B) and then further sorts and counts the coins from each of the two currencies.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a coin processing system that sorts a mixed batch of coins from two currencies and then determines the value of the entire batch.
The coin processing system includes a coin loader which receives coins from the operator. The coin loader determines whether each coin is from the coin set for Country A or Country B and separates the coins into a first path of coins for Country A and a second path of coins for Country B. Each stream of coins then enters a coin sorter which sorts the coins into the particular denominations for the coin set and provides a value of the entire batch.
To accomplish these tasks, the coin loader includes various sensors to determine whether each coin is from Country A or Country B. In response to the sensing of each coin, the coin loader actuates a diverter mechanism which results in two possible coin paths, one for the coins of the first currency (Country A) and the other for the coins of the second currency (Country B). Each of these coin paths leads to a corresponding coin sorter.
The coin sorters can utilize various technologies which sort the coins by denomination and determine the value of each batch. For example, the coin sorters may include sorting technology which includes a stationary sorting head and a rotatable disc. Or, each of the coin sorters can be what is commonly known as a rail sorter. Furthermore, the coin sorters may be of the type which has dual rotating discs that overlap near their peripheries.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to represent each embodiment, or every aspect, of the present invention. This is the purpose of the figures and the detailed description which follow.